


When You Lose a Bet with Yourself

by InAGoldenReflection



Category: Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF, Youtubers, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Apocalyptiplier, Drabble, Fluff, IIIIII'm Tyler, M/M, One Shot, all this on twitter about Mark being kidnapped, and I secretly like tying up people, because of this self-bet Mark made on a video, because that's prob when they're gonna upload the torture video on youtube, but it's barely mentioned in this, by Tyler and Ethan so they can torture him, it made me want to write a drabble, so I'm putting this up before tomorrow, that's just what people are calling it, they aren't really gonna torture him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9374459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InAGoldenReflection/pseuds/InAGoldenReflection
Summary: He couldn't really tell what he was sitting on or where he currently was, thanks to the black cloth bag that covered his entire head. Luckily the bag was spacious, so not only could he breathe properly, but he could also keep his glasses on! He'd need them for whatever his "kidnappers" wanted to do to him--which they were going to no doubt record for YouTube.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So if you know about the bet that Mark made with himself, I just want to say I'm super excited to see what Tyler and Ethan came up with to mess with Mark!  
> I noticed in the picture Ethan took of Mark when he kidnapped him, Mark was wearing his classy red blazer and there was a cardboard cutout next to him, so....sounds like it's gonna be good! Can't wait to see it.

Mark wiggled his shoulders, trying to relive some of the built up tension as he sat on a hard wooden chair. At least, it felt wooden. He couldn't really tell what he was sitting on or where he currently was, thanks to the black cloth bag that covered his entire head. Luckily the bag was spacious, so not only could he breathe properly, but he could also keep his glasses on! He'd need them for whatever his "kidnappers" wanted to do to him--which they were going to no doubt record for YouTube. 

A phone chimed somewhere in the room. Mark heard shuffling, silence, then a relieved sigh.   
"What's up?" Mark spoke casually to his best friend, moving against the rope that bonded his arms to the back of his chair. 

"Ethan managed to find all we needed, and is FINALLY on his way." Tyler said.   
"How much longer?"   
"He'll be here in about 20 minutes. Why, you getting restless?"   
Mark blinked into the darkness the bag casted over him, "A little. I mean, I'm fine with the bag over my head---"   
"Ethan's idea." Tyler noted, walking around the room.   
"--- but I think the tying me up bit was a _little_ much." He tipped his head back in an attempt to gesture to his bound wrists, but he couldn't tell if Tyler followed it. 

Tyler kept walking... to the left of the youtuber, then behind him. Tyler stopped, and Mark tilted his head in an attempt to hear what the other was doing. Mark jumped when he felt Tyler's hands rest on his shoulders. 

"My idea." He chuckled.

Mark bet if he was able to see Tyler's face, the smirk in his voice would be visibly plastered on his face.   
Mark lolled his head in an attempt to physically mimic rolling his eyes, "Figures. You seem like the type that would be into that kind of stuff."   
Tyler squeezed Mark's shoulders, murmuring into a cloth-covered ear.   
"And you aren't?" 

Uh oh.   
Mark knew that tone of voice. He's all too familiar with that husky register Tyler spoke in. Was he really thinking of doing this? When Ethan was already on his way to their location?   
Mark swallowed thickly. 

"W-well, even if I am do we have enough time to... to, uh, ' _talk'_  about it?" 

Tyler lifted his hands from Mark, stepping across the floor to stand in front of the kidnapped friend. Mark squinted in the darkness, hoping to possibly see through the black-colored material obstructing his vision. 

"I think," Tyler began, a hand splayed out over each of Mark's knees, "that 20 minutes will be..."   
His hands slowly moved up jean-covered thighs. Mark's breath hitched when Tyler's hands traveled back to his knees, fingernails scraping at the material beneath.   
"...enough time to...' _talk_ '." 

Tyler pushed Mark's legs apart, and Mark ignored the shiver that spread from the small of his back. _G_ _od_ Mark wished to see Tyler right now. He cleared his throat, sitting up straight in the uncomfortable chair. And when he addressed Tyler, if his voice shook from anticipation, the taller didn't mention it. 

"You want to _talk_? Alright. Let's talk." 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah yeah, I'm not good at writing scenes where people "talk", so I squirmed out of it....again....
> 
> But I still hope you liked it!


End file.
